


Destiel-getting lost

by theonenamedwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonenamedwinchester/pseuds/theonenamedwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of the OTP fanfiction challenge. A confused Cas sends both Cas and Dean on an adventure.  Short and sweet. Comment how I can approve and what you like :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel-getting lost

“Cas, is this the right place? Cas?”  
When Cas concentrated sometimes nothing would get through to him. It was as if Cas became a brick wall whenever he decided to concentrate on a case. It was a great trait, and to Dean undeniably sexy, but annoying whenever he needed to know where to drive.  
“I don’t think so” Cas finally said “this doesn’t look like the place I went to earlier.”  
Dean took a deep breath and tried his hardest to be patient “then where am I supposed to find him? Mars? This is the third place you’ve had us drive to.”  
Dean loved Cas. He really did. But this was getting irritating fast. They left around 8 in the morning to go find an angel that Castiel said would give them tips on how to kill Metatron. It was now 5 in the afternoon and there was no sign of the angel. Every place that Cas lead Dean to was either abandoned or “not the place Cas went to earlier.”  
“Dude, maybe he set you up? This wouldn’t be the first time an angel tried to trick you.” Dean hated being the bearer of bad news, but somebody had to do so before he and Cas found themselves in a sticky, or worse, deadly situation.  
“No way. He said that he would meet us somewhere I just can’t remember where.” There was a look of desperation in Castiel’s eyes. There was no way that he was set up. Not again. He was done falling for Metatron’s constant tricks, even when Dean was telling him otherwise. They would find this angel if it was the last thing they did.  
Dean took a glance and Cas and sighed “Look, man, how about we find a hotel to camp out at for the night and then we figure this out in the morning? That’ll give you time to figure out where he’s at and if he’s messing around with you.”  
“Okay. That works. I know that you need to eat and sleep.”  
“And you need to relax. Even if this guy is setting you up we can still stop Metatron.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I promise.”  
They stopped at a motel near the center of town, and Dean dropped Cas off as he went to go get a bite to eat. While Dean was gone Cas tried to see if he could find the mystery angel. Nothing. It destroyed him to think that Dean might be right and that this mystery angel was a joke. If it was Cas would find Metatron and confront him, because he was sick of being treated like a joke. Or maybe this was Metatron’s way of meddling. After all, he was now destined to a night at a hotel with Dean, who didn’t bring Sam along and couldn’t be left alone. That would be a worse fate than being tricked. It destroyed him to know that Metatron was well aware of his feelings and could tell anyone, including Dean, about them.  
“Any luck?”  
Cas wasn’t surprised easily, but he nearly jumped at the sound of Dean’s voice.  
“Nothing. Maybe you were right and this was a trick. Just like last time.”  
Dean put his food on the table and sat down next to Cas. “Hey, at least this gives us another reason to shank that S.O.B. Because now he tricked us both and forced us to drive around all day.”  
“I’m sorry Dean.” Cas realized that he and Dean were incredibly close. Literally.  
Dean sighed “well it’s done now, isn’t it? Let me just get food and rest and then we’ll be all good.”  
Dean went back over to the table and grabbed his hamburger. He was finished and about to take a shower when he realized the dilemma in front of him.  
“Cas, why do we only have one bed?”  
“I don’t know. The hotel manager asked if one king was okay and I wasn’t sure so I said yes.”  
“Oh, okay. I mean I’m the only one who sleeps anyway. Where are you gonna be?”  
“Over here. I’ll watch over you.”  
“Cas,” Dean sighed “What did I say about that?”  
“Sorry” Cas sulked out of his chair and went towards the door. Dean’s heart nearly broke. He didn’t want to hurt the guy.  
“Hey, man, I’m sorry. I’ve just had a long day. Please stay?”  
There was a pause as Dean and Cas looked at each other they way people do when they don’t know what to say. The sexual tension in the room intensified, and both Dean and Cas could feel it.  
“Cas.” Dean breathed “Are you….”  
“Nope” Cas said as he jumped into Dean’s arms. The kiss that followed was soft but passionate, like both were reluctant to show the true extent to their feelings. Cas removed his coat as he continued to kiss Dean, and Dean sat him down on the bed. A bit more passion went into the kiss, like a wave slowly coming to shore. However, soon Dean broke off the kiss and stared longingly in Cas’s eyes. There was desperation in his dark green eyes, mixed with the lust that drove humanity’s hormones and desires.  
“Cas, what’s happening?”  
“What I wished would happen for a long time.”  
“But I’m straight, you know that and Sam knows that.”  
“Think about why Sam’s angry now. Do you think revealing that you’re attracted to me will ever change that? You’re not completely straight and we both know that.”  
Dean was scared. Scratch that, he was completely terrified. Scared of his feelings for Cas, scared of the idea of a future with him, but also terrified that there wouldn’t be a future with Cas.  
“I love you.”  
“I know. I love you too”  
Cas kissed Dean again, and although Dean was scared he kissed Cas back. Everything he had done the past few years was to protect Cas and Sam. Now he was realizing that he didn’t just love Cas as a brother or a partner. He loved Cas the way he loved Lisa. The same way he loved Cassie. This more than a fling, they were a profound bond. And Dean and Cas both hoped that would never change. At least not tonight.  
They spent the night kissing and cuddling. The one-bed thing ended up not being a problem at all. Around 3 AM Dean fell asleep, and as Cas promised he watched over him, stroking his hair every few hours. God, Dean was adorable when he slept. However, the morning eventually came and Cas and Dean had to get going.  
Dean woke up to almost darkness and a note by the bed “Hey, went to get you breakfast. I know you like bacon :) -Castiel”  
A smile broke across Dean's face. The drive might have been very annoying, but it was worth it to realize his feelings for the love of his life. Hopefully they wouldn't go away anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: humanityofawinchester.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @itsmehumanity   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
